Ergens in de Sterren
by Nfiz
Summary: Drie jaar na de verloren Slag om Zweinstein wordt Hermelien als slaaf verkocht aan Draco Malfidus, die op het punt staat te trouwen. Het weerzien wekt aanvankelijk oude haatgevoelens op, maar al snel blijkt dat het tweetal meer gemeen heeft dan verwacht.


**Ergens in de Sterren**

* * *

_Luister dan nu naar een verhaal van liefde, in een tijd vol haat._

_Over liefde die eindigde in verraad._

**Proloog**

Een oude man staart mij aan vanuit de spiegel. Mijn grijze haren en diepe rimpels zijn slechts enkele tekenen die de tijd op mij heeft achtergelaten, de sombere glans in mijn ogen het enige bewijs voor het leed dat ik heb gezien. Ik ben oud, zelfs voor tovenaarsbegrippen.

Mijn leerlingen, die op dit moment van het station in Zweinsveld worden opgehaald, kunnen zich niet voorstellen hoe het was om de verschrikkingen van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog mee te maken. Tegen de tijd dat zij werden geboren stond deze prachtige school, de Albus Academie voor Heksen en Tovenaars, al ruim een eeuw op haar plek en was ik al bijna vijf decennia lang het schoolhoofd. Dat de academie op de oude fundamenten van Zweinstein is gebouwd, is voor hen niet meer dan een van de vele feiten uit een geschiedenisboek; voor mij, daarentegen, is deze wetenschap een bron van steun. Soms, als ik 's avonds alleen langs het Verboden Bos wandel en uitkijk over het meer, beeld ik me in dat de geesten van mijn oude leraren en schoolgenoten naast me staan en even is het alsof ik terugreis in de tijd. De tijd voor Voldemorts machtsovername, voor de dood van de vele onschuldige slachtoffers…

De Slag om Zweinstein, op 2 mei 1997, vormde het keerpunt van de oorlog. Het is een dag die tot aan mijn dood in mijn geheugen gegrift zal staan, ongeacht hoe oud ik nog mag worden. Nooit zal ik de chaos in de eeuwenoude gangen, de paniek onder de leraren, of het beeld van de bloeddorstige Dooddoeners, die zonder genade weerloze leerlingen vermoordden, kunnen vergeten. Een deel van mij stierf die dag, samen met zo veel van mijn dierbare vrienden.

We vochten lang en hard, maar uiteindelijk gebeurde het onvoorstelbare: Voldemort won. Een paar uur later was Zweinstein, het kasteel dat velen van ons als thuis beschouwden, compleet afgebrand.

Het nieuws van Voldemorts overwinning verspreidde zich snel en velen probeerden te vluchten – dikwijls tevergeefs. Verraden door mensen die zij ooit eens tot hun vrienden hadden gerekend, kwamen de meesten niet ver voordat ze door Voldemorts volgelingen werden opgepakt. Binnen enkele maanden werden honderdduizenden Dreuzels, Snullen en Dreuzeltelgen gemarteld en vermoord. Nog eens duizenden was zelfs een erger lot beschoren: zij werden gevangen genomen en als slaven verhandeld.

Het was een duistere tijd. Angst, verdriet en wantrouwen overheersten. Het kwam niet zelden voor dat heksen en tovenaars zich uit pure wanhoop bij Voldemort aansloten: op die manier hoopten zij een nog enigszins normaal bestaan te kunnen leiden. Ondertussen hadden ook de Reuzen, Dementors en vele andere magische creaturen zich bij de Duistere Zijde aangesloten. Terwijl onze hoop met de dag verminderde, werd het leger van Voldemort alleen maar groter.

Uiteindelijk heeft Voldemorts heerschappij nog geen vier jaar geduurd: een enkele zwarte bladzijde in het dikke boek der historie. Nauwelijks significant, ware het niet voor de diepe afdruk die deze periode op de overlevenden heeft achtergelaten. Aanvankelijk wist ik niet hoe ik verder moest – alles wat ik kende was vernietigd, verwoest of vermoord – maar de tijd stopt voor geen mens. De jaren werden decennia, de decennia een eeuw. Het land werd langzaam weer opgebouwd, het leven ging verder.

Maar tijdens de lange, donkere nachten zijn het twee gezichten die ik steeds weer voor me zie. Je zou kunnen denken dat het na al deze jaren makkelijker is om te accepteren; dat het offer dat mijn vrienden voor mij hebben gemaakt aanvaardbaar is, aangezien ze hiermee de gang der geschiedenis hebben veranderd. Maar dat ene offer, het verlies van twee jonge mensenlevens, ligt aan de basis van al het goede dat eruit is ontstaan en laat mij nooit vergeten wat de prijs van onze vrijheid is.

Ik ben de enige die weet wat onze overwinning heeft gekost.


End file.
